howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinsanity
'"Twinsanity" '''is the 15th episode of DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk series. As the title suggests, this episode focuses on Ruffnut and Tuffnut a little more. It aired on February 13th, 2013 (at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network). A new character is introduced in this episode- Dagur the Deranged. Overview Berk is getting is its yearly visit from the Berserker Tribe, and Stoick wants to make sure all the dragons are hidden, just in case it starts another war. But then, Dagur the Deranged turns out to be the new chief of the Berserkers, after overthrowing his father: Oswald the Agreeable. In the middle of that, Ruffnut and Tuffnut have had a falling out, leaving Barf and Belch running around wildly in the village, which makes things worse. Hiccup and the gang try to bring Ruffnut and Tuffnut together to control Barf and Belch, before Dagur finds them. Plot ''"They say two heads are better than one, which is often true, but four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many." The episode opens with the twins riding Barf and Belch through thick clouds. Ruffnut yells out asking how they are supposed to see anything. Hiccup and Toothless fly into view. Hiccup tries to explain how it is a trust exercise, and that Barf and Belch are the ones who are supposed to be seeing, and they should trust Barf and Belch to see for them. Hiccup and Toothless then vanish into the clouds to demonstrate the exercise. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both decide that they would rather trust themselves. They shout out different commands to Barf and Belch, so the dragon tries to perform both jobs at once. This causes Barf and Belch to spin out of control. The Zippleback slams right into the nearby Fishlegs and Meatlug. The three riders are knocked off of their dragons and fall into a dead tree. Ruffnut and Tuffnut see that the branch supporting them is breaking, and they once again give their dragon two different commands. This leads to the Zippleback once again spinning out. Fishlegs makes some hand signals up towards Meatlug. The Gronckle sees them and rescues the twins before the branch breaks. Fishlegs cheers for himself, only to notice that his branch is also about to snap. As it does Hiccup and Toothless swoop down and rescue him. Hiccup inquires about the hand signals, and Fishlegs explains how he has been working on them with his dragon. Hiccup decides to do signal training with all the dragons. The scene then shifts to the Dragon Academy. The gang is practicing the new hand signals with their dragons. Toothless receives all the commands well. Stormfly and Meatlug also do well with their commands though they are given fewer. Hookfang takes his command as an opportunity to nearly blast Snotlout with fire. Unfortunately when the twins begin giving signals, they once again give different commands. Barf and Belch are left confused and frustrated. The twins begin to argue and even order the head of the dragon that is loyal to them to attack the other twin. Before long they leave the arena very angry with one another, and Barf and Belch are left snapping angrily at each other. The scene then moves to the Haddock House. Stoick is having a large ornate belt tightened around his stomach by Gobber. Hiccup walks in and notes the belt and the implications it has. Stoick affirms his guesses and says that it is time for the annual peace treaty signing with the Berserkers. Gobber makes a jab at the name of the tribe because the Berserkers have not been to war for fifty years due to their chief Oswald the Agreeable. Hiccup, on hearing the name inquires if he will have to watch Oswald's lunatic son- Dagur. Stoick says that Hiccup will actually have the more important job of hiding every dragon. He explains to Hiccup that he does not want the Berserkers to see the dragons as a sign of aggression. The teens, minus the twins, are next seen flying with a huge herd of dragons. They are taking them to a spot that will be out of the Berserkers way. Snotlout asks if Dagur is coming. At the mention of Dagur all the other teens express disgust and annoyance. Snotlout only laughs because he has already announced that he thinks Dagur is cool. At that point, Barf and Belch break formation and begin flying in the wrong direction. Snotlout and Fishlegs try to ride the dragon, but they wind up blasting themselves off. Hiccup looks nervously at the retreating dragon as the Berserkers' horn sounds. The armada of the Berserk tribe has arrived. Hiccup makes it back to the docks. Stoick is looking pleased as the flagship of the Berserks approaches. Much to everyone's disappointment, the Berserkers introduce Dagur the Deranged as their new chief. Stoick was expecting Oswald. Dagur teasingly throws a knife and barely misses Hiccup. He then steps off of his boat to confront Stoick. He asks him, with an air of arrogance, where he is hiding the dragons. Stoick tells him that they are not preparing an army of dragons, but Dagur seems unconvinced. He demands a tour of the island. He is so rude that Stoick prepares to draw his sword only to be stopped by Gobber so as to not provoke the awaiting Berserker Armada into attacking. Hiccup is next seen running in the village panicking. Astrid pulls him aside, and he explains that Dagur, not Oswald, is the chief. Astrid then gives him more bad news, pointing out a pair of Zippleback tracks. Hiccup and Astrid find Barf and Belch and work hard to keep him out of Dagur's way. Stoick and Gobber talk to Dagur in the armory, but as they are leaving, Barf and Belch are sitting on the roof and hanging their heads right in front of the door. Hiccup tries to tell them to go away, and he decides that the only way to do that is by trying to think like the twins (though he can't believe he just said that). Just then, Dagur comes out of the armory, and spots Hiccup. Hiccup tries to look calm, and tries to drive away his attention by talking about old stories that happened in the past. Dagur then laughs in a teasing manner, and starts to depart. But then, he stops suddenly, and Hiccup begins to fear that he has seen Barf and Belch. Dagur says that something is going on here, to which Hiccup says that he could explain. Dagur asks where 'it' is, and Hiccup thinks he is referring to the dragon. He almost gives it away, but just then, Dagur asks where his leg is. Hiccup looks above the roof and sees that Barf and Belch have oddly disappeared. Hiccup and Dagur exchange words, and Dagur asks him how one would train a dragon, trying to pin him. Stoick interrupts the conversation, and they head off to a feast in the great hall. As they are leaving, roaring can be heard, but Hiccup acts like it is just his stomach rumbling. Turns out Toothless is pulling Barf and Belch away from the door by their tail, and had saved them from being exposed... for the time being. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless go to the Thorston's home to try and find the twins. They only find a fairly grouchy Tuffnut. Hiccup attempts to explain the problem, but Tuffnut shuts him down before he tell him of the serious danger. Tuffnut says he is out of the dragon and sister business. He is tired of sharing absolutely everything with his sister. He says that for once he would like something to be just his. On that cheery note, he announces that he is going to his "Dark, Soggy Alone Place" but not to cry. Hiccup tries to console him, but Tuffnut passes by and runs away. Astrid and Hiccup are left wondering what to do. That evening, Hiccup, as Stoick's heir, joins his father and Gobber as they feast with the Berserkers in the great hall. Dagur proposes to toast death in battle but all others present, including his men, instead desire to perform one to praise Oswalt upon which Dagur bitterly and ungratiously does so, sticking a knife into the table to express his anger, prompting a comment from Gobber. Stoick and Gobber attempt to get Dagur to sign the treaty. He pretends to agree and tells them to bring him the dragon's blood. Hiccup is notably disgusted by the request, and Stoick attempts to tell Dagur that he and Oswald had not used dragon's blood to sign the treaty in years. Dagur asks him why that would be a problem, unless they were at peace with the dragons. Stoick says that they still kill dragons, and Gobber helpfully says, "It's just that we've killed so many that there is not a dragon within two hundred miles of here." Unfortunately right at that moment Barf and Belch break into the room and then rampage out. Dagur is overjoyed and claims the two headed dragon is a sign. He and his men decide that they are hunting dragons that night. The Berserkers begin to chant "Kill! Kill!", and Stoick leans over to inform Hiccup that he must find that Zippleback before Dagur does. The next day Hiccup and the other teens are seen flying their dragons looking for the twins. They have been looking all morning, but Snotlout knew where they were the entire time. This severely annoys Astrid who threatens to throw him off of Hookfang if he does not tell them. He tells them that Tuffnut is probably hiding in the Lost Cavern. Hiccup takes Fishlegs to one entrance and Astrid and Snotlout go to the entrance on the other side. Hiccup gives Toothless a hand command and tells him to search the cave. Toothless sniffs out Tuffnut who is leaning against a large rock. He tells them to stop following him in huge annoyance. Then Ruffnut's voices echos the same request from the other side of the rock. The twins suddenly realise that they have been hiding from each other but have only been a few feet apart. They angrily start arguing over who the "Soggy Place" belongs to. Hiccup breaks them up and tries to explain that Barf and Belch are in danger. The twins say they will help, but only if their sibling does not come. Hiccup says that they both need to go, and they sulk quietly. Hiccup then explains to them that like it or not, they are connected to each other and to Barf and Belch. He says that they can get other things and not have to share them, but Barf and Belch is not replaceable and he belongs to both of them. The twins come to an agreement, and make up with one another with a friendly headbutt. They then inquire what the big deal is to which Snotlout tactlessly answers, "The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." The twins are shocked and immediately join the rest of the group so as to save their dragon. The gang is next seen flying over a large forest outside Berk. Barf and Belch are walking and arguing with each other in the distance. Unfortunately as soon as the teens spot the dragon, it is captured by the Berserkers and pinned to the ground. Tuffnut cries out as he sees his dragon rendered helpless. Hiccup lands the group in a nearby grove of trees. He says that they cannot risk being spotted, so they watch helplessly as Dagur approaches the downed Zippleback. Dagur pulls out his sword with relish, points it mockingly in the dragon's face, and then swings down for a killing blow. He is blocked just in time by the drawn sword of Stoick. Dagur asks furiously how dare he does that, and Stoick responds with a counter question, asking him how he would dare to kill the dragon on his own when they are supposed to kill it together. He then says to take the dragon to the arena, where dragon killing is done. The Berserkers drag the helpless Zippleback away, and Stoick and Gobber look worriedly at each other. The teens land when the adults are gone. The twins are both distraught over the idea of Stoick allowing Dagur to kill their dragon. Hiccup says his father will have no choice if they do not come up with a plan. Snotlout announces his plan to "Annihilate" the Berserkers, and Hookfang follows his hand gesture and grazes the top of his helmet with a blast of flame. Astrid begins to protest, but Hiccup decides that the idea actually might work. The scene then cuts to the Dragon Arena. Gobber is reading the treaty's terms for how a dragon is to be executed to stall for time, but Dagur just pushes him aside saying that all that is boring. He approaches Barf with his sword drawn. The dragon cowers and whimpers in fear. Unwilling to stand there and watch the innocent Barf and Belch die, Stoick decides to put an end to this event even if it means war. He draws his sword and prepares to strike the distracted and blood thirsty Dagur. But before either Dagur or Stoick can land their blows, Hiccup rushes into the ring screaming that they were under a dragon attack. Hookfang sticks his head through the chain roof and follows hand signals from Snotlout. These signals get him to start blasting fire at the Berserkers who are holding Barf and Belch captive. Stormfly and Meatlug fly into the arena, and with the signals from their riders, they begin to attack and defeat the Berserkers. The Hooligans see that it is a fake fight, and Gobber tries to escort Dagur away from the battle. Dagur refuses to retreat and faces the now free Barf and Belch. The Zippleback sees its riders giving it hand commands (this time, one command at a time), and it follows them. The commands are to "gas" and "spark", and Dagur is blasted back by a huge wall of flame. Barf and Belch then follow commands to attack the Berserkers near them. They then try and run to their masters, but Dagur, who has recovered from the blast, hurtles a spear towards the retreating Zippleback. It nearly meets its mark, but Toothless leaps into the arena and grabs the spear in his jaws. Toothless then bears down on Dagur who is in shock and awe at the Night Fury he believed to be mythical. Hiccup then steps in to give pretended aid to Dagur, signaling Toothless to fire at them as he shoves Dagur away toward the entrance. As Toothless knocks down Hiccup to finish him off, Stoick runs up and pretends to unsuccessfully pull "the vicious Night Fury" off his son by the tail. Hiccup yells to Dagur to save himself so he won't leave the Berserkers without their leader. Dagur, who has already been battered around by this time decides to take his advice. He yells for the Berserkers to retreat to the boats as Hookfang continues to blast flames at them. Gobber asks him to sign the treaty again, but Dagur just yells for them to "Consider it signed!" With all the chaos over, Stoick congratulates Hiccup and says he does not think they will be seeing Dagur again. Hiccup says that he hopes so and then looks happily at Toothless. The episode ends with the teens standing in the arena at sunset. They are cleaning up the weapons and debris from the battle. Snotlout tells the twins that he still thinks Dagur is cool, and they respond by getting Barf and Belch to blast him away. The twins then exchange headbutts and Barf and Belch imitates them in the action of affection. Hiccup's closing narration is also given: "I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I wasn't wrong. But I'll take crazy over Berserk any day of the week!" Trivia *Dagur the Deranged makes his first appearance in this episode. *Ruffnut and Tuffnut's special alone place is found in this episode. *As Hiccup was the first person to ever see a Night Fury in the film, the other tribes had never seen one in person. This is why Dagur comments, "They do exist!" *This is the first time the Red Death was mentioned in the series. *The text of the treaty is a runic substitution cipher of the Gettysburg Address. The final lines under the signature blank are "David Lee", the prop designer, and what appears to be "MONTLNHN" or similar gibberish. Transcript The full transcript can be found here Gallery Dagur the Deranged.png|Dagur the deranged Ruff and Tuff.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut Dagur and Hiccup.jpg|Dagur and Hiccup Snotfang.jpg|Hookfang! Night Fury! They do exist!.jpg|Night Fury! They do exist! 104.png 105.jpeg 100.jpeg 101.jpeg 103.jpeg 102.jpeg Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes Category:Season 1